


mission to remember

by amberfairy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberfairy/pseuds/amberfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N and Pietro are both assigned to a certain mission for S.H.I.E.L.D. but something unexpected happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	mission to remember

You were sneaking around a corner to take out one of the HYDRA agents. Too bad the most cliché thing happened - the floor creaked, the agent saw you and started shooting at you. You were fast, but not fast enough to hide behind cover, so the bullet grazed your shoulder. Soon, you returned the favour, but more severely. While you were running to the main office to grab the files you were assigned to retrieve, something, or rather someone fast shoved you behind a pile of boxes in the corner.  
“What the actual fuck, Pietro?” You asked him, mad, because you were so close to that office and your mission partner Pietro just got you off track.  
“I was thinking to tell you that the building is clear and we are done, but I heard gunshots and… WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR SHOULDER?!” Pietro shrieked looking at your wound, which has already started to heal.  
“It’s just a graze.” You said, while wondering since when he’s being so protective of you.  
“If I’m going to lose you…” his voice cracked a little. Wait. Was that sadness in his eyes?  
“Jesus Christ, Pietro, I’m F-I-N-E, we should really continue…” and you didn’t even finish your sentence, because you were cut off by his lips. The kiss was light and soft, but you felt all the feelings he was holding back for you. You were too stunned to even kiss back, so Pietro backed off, thinking that you didn’t feel the same way.  
He coughed awkwardly.  
“We should continue the mission.” he said, obviously disappointed.  
“Yeah… Let’s get on with it.” You replied, still feeling a bit dazed.

 

Few hours later in S.H.I.E.L.D.’s base

 

“Congrats, you two. “ Fury said. “You did well on this mission together, so I will give you some time off. I’ve heard that Tony is throwing a party again, go wind down, you both look like crap, relax a bit”

 

A couple of hours later, at Avengers tower

 

You were wearing a nice cocktail dress: ivory skirt and black lace top. On the ride to the penthouse, you chatted with JARVIS:  
“Hey, Jarvis, is Pietro here?”  
“Hello, Ms. (Y/L/N). Yes, mister Maximoff is on the roof. Do you wish to go there first?” the AI replied.  
“Yes, please.”  
With that, Jarvis took you up with the elevator to the roof. It was a chilly night, yet the New York lights were so beautiful. You saw a tall figure leaning on the railing of the roof and smiled. You braced yourself for a ton of explanations and started making your way to Pietro. As you stood beside him he started his rambling:“Hey, about that incident at HYDRA base… It was foolish of me to think you’d like me, I was just worried about you, (Y/N). I acted too hastily and kissed you, I’m sorry, this won’t happen again…” Your heart broke seeing him like this, as if he could break down to tears any minute now.  
“Pietro… Who said that I don’t like you?” You pressed your finger to his lips, because he started to say something. “I was too stunned by your move, I still am. To be honest, I was too scared to tell you that I have a crush on you. I love you, Pietro” you admitted your feelings to him and slid your fingers from his mouth to his cheek as you stood on your tip toes and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around your waist and this kiss was the complete opposite of the one at the base. This was passionate, yearning, sparkling. Pietro pulled you even closer, so you tangled your fingers in his silver hair. After pulling away for air, but still keeping your little bubble by just touching foreheads, Pietro said:  
“I love you too (Y/N)”  
Then you two were just standing there, on the roof, looking at the night skyline of New York, Pietro resting his chin on your shoulder and wrapping your loose curls on his finger.  
“It’s beautiful, isn’t it? The skyline, I mean.“ You said.  
"Meh… It’s okay, I guess…” Pietro said.  
“Are you kidding me? Look at the lights, they’re so hypnotizing, so warm…”  
“Well, I have someone even more beautiful and hypnotizing than the skyline in my arms right here” He said while burying his face in your shoulder.  
After some time on the roof, you two decided to go to the party, while holding hands. When you got there, most of the crew was wasted, to say the least, only Steve and Bruce were sober and trying to calm the drunken ones since there was some kind of contest on who’ll chug down five cans of beer the fastest. Sam, Bucky and, of course, Tony were competing and it didn’t look good.  
“Guys, stop this nonsense” Steve opposed the thought of such contest.  
“Shut it, Spangles, we can do what we want” drunk Tony objected. Bruce smiled at Cap’s good intentions, but there was no stop sign for Tony and alcohol.  
“But guuuuuuys, I’m in chaaaaaaarge” Steve whined, understanding that his opinion was pushed away. The whole situation made you giggle and Tony shot a glare at you, thinking you were laughing at him, but before he even said anything, he saw your and Pietro’s hands interlocked.  
“Well, well, well… What do we have here… Two new lovebirds… “ Tony chirped in his drunk voice. Bruce wanted to shut him, but it ended up with Tony shushing him.  
“If you want to stay here for the night, you can take the apartment at floor 7, just don’t do anything funny, the bed makes loud sounds when you do something ‘funny’. Loud sounds. No funny business, understand? ”  
And with that, your cheeks flushed crimson red. Tony started laughing and resumed collecting cans for the game. Others didn’t seem to care, as they should.  
“Come on, let’s get away from here…” Pietro smirked at Tony. It seems that you will never be bored with this man.


End file.
